Gifted
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Jimmy has a new next door neighbor. He might just be the thing that Jimmy needs to uncover his true feelings. Please R+R!
1. New Neighbor

Hey everyone! What's up? Yes, it's me and I'm back with another one of my Jimmy/ Cindy fanfics. What else? I hope you like it as much as I do! 

     It was a normal Saturday morning in Retroville when thirteen year old Jimmy Neutron woke up from his peaceful slumber at 6:00 in the morning. Why did he get up this early? He always went down to his lab to get an early start on his experiments that he was working on. He got dressed in his same old clothes with his same old hairstyle. What did he care? Its not like anyone cared what he looked like or like what he looks like. Or did they? That's what he was yet to find out. He walked downstairs and out the back door to his clubhouse. He took a glance at the vacant house next door to him to find it no longer vacant. A moving truck was in the driveway and then an Explorer pulled up behind it. A rather tall boy that looked to be Jimmy's age stepped out of the car. He had jet black hair and with the most amazing dark green eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with a picture of a star on the front and blue jeans. Two people who Jimmy considered to be his parents stepped out of the car too. They both had black hair and the mom had blue eyes. The dad had hazel eyes. Jimmy was curious so he decided to take a closer look.

 "Hi, I'm Jimmy Neutron. I live next door." Jimmy said.

 "Hey, my name's Cory. I'm thirteen." Cory said delighted to see some new faces.

 "Me too." Jimmy said. "Hey, do you wanna come with me. I can show you around."

 "I'll ask." Cory said. "Mom, can I go with Jimmy so he can show me around?" Cory asked.

 "Sure, just make sure to call me when you are ready to go home." Cory's mom said.

 "Thanks mom, bye." Cory said and Jimmy and Cory headed down the street.

 "So, where are we going?" Cory asked.

 "Well, we can go to the Candy Bar and I can show you around and introduce you to people there." Jimmy said.

 "Ok." Cory said as they headed towards the Candy Bar.

     Jimmy explained about Goddard and about his school to Cory. He seemed very interested in it all. He liked hearing about Jimmy's inventions. Cory also told Jimmy about where he used to live and what it was like there. Jimmy also thought his life and the new boy to be very interesting. He was so normal just like any other kid. Only there was something about him that seemed different, but Jimmy just couldn't place what it was.

     So, they finally got to the Candy Bar. They walked in and Jimmy stopped to greet Cory to everyone he knew. Then they sat down and ordered two fudge sundaes. They ate and talked. "Man, I haven't had one of these in a long time!" Cory said. "It's amazing how great they taste after so long!" "Well, get used to it. You're in Retroville now and its got the Candy Bar! The place for all of your sweet treat needs!" Jimmy said happily. "Yea, I can tell I'm going to have a great time here." Cory said excitedly. "Yup, its going to be a blast having you here." Jimmy replied. Suddenly, Jimmy's smile immediately dropped and Cory sensed something to be wrong. Jimmy scowled and looked behind Cory. "What is it?" Cory asked. "No one. Absolutely no one." Jimmy said and scowled again. 

 "Well, if it isn't Neutron and, I don't think I've met you before." 

 "Nice to meet ya. The name's Cory." Cory said with a smile.

 "Hey, I'm Cindy. Cindy Vortex." Cindy said happily and sat in the idle space next to Jimmy. 

 "Go away Vortex, Cory doesn't need to meet you." Jimmy said just to be ignored by Cindy.

 "I was just…" Cindy started.

 "…leaving!" Jimmy said cutting her off and pushing her slightly away from him.

 "Get your scrubbly paws off me, Neutron. I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him." Cindy said with a smirk.

 "Fine, go on…" Jimmy said having no choice. 

     A few minutes later of talking the waiter came over to the table and said, "Would you like anything else?" 

 "You getting something Cindy?" Jimmy asked.

 "No, I didn't bring any money with me." Cindy said slightly disappointed.

 "That's ok. I'll buy it." Jimmy said.

 "Really? I mean, ok. Whatever." Cindy said and ordered what she wanted.

     The waiter came back and gave Cindy her ice cream while the three talked together about various things. "You are really nice. I like honest people like you." Cory said with a smile. "Ha!" Jimmy let out a little laugh. "Sorry Cory, but I strongly disagree." "What's wrong with her? I see no problem with her. She's got a very good attitude." Before Jimmy could protest again, Cindy said, "Well, Cory. You just came to Retroville and you will not understand a few things around here. You won't understand Sheen, you won't understand Carl, and you especially will not understand our relationship." Cindy said with a smirk. Cory just stared confused at them. "Oh great, way to go Boretex. You confused and bored him to death." Jimmy said sarcastically. "Oh you just shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Cindy said. "Oh yea, well you better just give…" Jimmy said but got cut off by Cory. "Its ok, I understand." "That's good." Cindy said and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh! I'm suppose to meet Libby at the mall in five minutes! I'll see you guys later." Cindy said and got up. "Oh, the mall!" Jimmy mimicked in a girly voice. "I'd start with you but I'm late. See you later Cory, Neutron. I'll pay you back for the sundae." Cindy said. "No, that's ok. Two dollars isn't that much of a profit." Jimmy said. Cindy smiled at Jimmy and walked away. Jimmy watched her out the door.

 "She's cute." Cory said with a smirk, trying to get Jimmy to get on her side.

 "Yea…right." Jimmy said sarcastically.

 "Oh come on!" Cory said. "You watched her all the way out the door!" 

 Jimmy looked nervously at Cory and said, "I was just giving her a glare."

 Cory added, "Yea, a glare that said 'wow, that's something' all over it."

 Jimmy blushed a deep red and said, "Promise you won't tell?"

 Cory confusedly asked, "Tell what?"

 "Don't tell anyone that I said she was cute." Jimmy said and blushed again. 

 "Heheh…" Cory laughed.

 "Promise, please?" Jimmy pleaded.

 "I know I know I won't tell. I promise." Cory said and smirked.

 "Ok. Good. Hey, I've gotta show you so many things still! Let's go!" Jimmy said as they headed out the door and to Jimmy's lab. They entered in and Cory looked around amazed and said,

 "How did this place get here, its incredible…" Cory said in awe.

 "I built it…" 

     But before Jimmy could say anything else, a familiar sound filled the room.

 "Bark bark!" 

 "Goddard!" Jimmy yelled as that playful pup ran to him. Just then, Goddard spotted the unfamiliar life form next to Jimmy. He sniffed him. 

 "This is Cory, Goddard. Cory, this is Goddard. He's my dog." Jimmy said happily.

 "Wow, he's really cool. Where'd you get him?" Cory asked.

 "I made him." Jimmy replied simply. 

  "What other things have you made? I'd really like to know!" Cory said excitedly.

 "Well, I've made the Dream Injector 5000. I used it to go into Carl's dream to erase his nightmare. It worked, but it took a lot out of me. I had to do something horrible in order for it to work. But that doesn't matter now." Jimmy said avoiding the subject.

 "No, I wanna know, tell me." Cory said, interested.

 "Well, see, Carl wouldn't believe anything that I said in the dream, and nothing would wake him up. So I had to do something that most or all people would consider to be impossible." Jimmy said hoping not to have to go on with the story.

 "And, what did you do?" Cory asked. 

 "I kinda had to well…I kissed Cindy." Jimmy said and blushed. He looked at his feet.

 "Sounds fun…" Cory said and smirked.

 "Jimmy blushed a deep red and said, "Yea well, I had to do it…"

 "Had to?" Cory asked.

 "Well, I could've done something else but it was the only choice at the moment and…" Jimmy said explaining.

 "…you like her." Cory finished for Jimmy and smirked again.

 "DO NOT!" Jimmy yelled.

 "Do too, and you know it. I do too…" Cory said.

 "I don't like her and if I did how could you know?" Jimmy asked.

 "Well, Jimmy. There's something you should know…"

 What is Cory going to tell Jimmy? What should Jimmy know that he doesn't? Wait, Jimmy doesn't know something? AHH! CONFUSED! Just read and reply and you will find out soon in the next chapter! ~NeutronGrl15


	2. Sunsetted Feelings

 "Well Jimmy, there's something you should know…" Cory said hesitantly.

 "What is it?" Jimmy asked curiously. 

 "Well, the reason that I know that you like Cindy is because I have a special talent, well, more like a gift." Cory said.

 "A gift? What do you mean?" Jimmy asked confused.

 "Well, to put it simply, I can read peoples minds whenever I want to. I mean literally read minds." Cory said.

 "You mean you can read my mind whenever you want to or you can not read it if you don't want to?" Jimmy asked.

 "Yea, pretty much." Cory said.

 "Wow…" Jimmy said amazed. "So wait, you know what I'm thinking right now?" 

 "Hang on…you're thinking that it's impossible that I can be able to do this." Cory said and smirked.

 "Ok, so maybe its not impossible…" Jimmy said.

 "Heh, told ya." Cory said.

 "That's amazing. How did you come to learn you could do that?" Jimmy said.

 "I dunno, one day I just realized that I could do it. I was probably born with it I just never realized it until that one day when I figured out I could do that." Cory explained.

 "Oh." Jimmy said.

      Before Jimmy could say anything else Sheen's face popped up on his lab screen. 

 "Jimmy, let me in! It's Sheen!" Sheen screamed into the monitor.

  Jimmy pressed s little red button and the sound of screams came. Sheen came through a tube and landed with a thump. 

 "Hey Jim, I thought you said I didn't have to take the express route again…" Sheen said.

 "Well, I changed my mind." Jimmy said. 

 "Hi. I'm Sheen. Who are you?"

 "Hey, I'm Cory. Jimmy's new next door neighbor."

 "That's cool. Have you ever watched Ultralord?" Sheen asked curiously.

 "Uhh, no…" Cory said.

 "Curse you!" Sheen yelled

 "Sheen! Settle down, sheesh." Jimmy said. "So Sheen, do you want to come with us to see more of the town?" Jimmy asked.

 "Uhh, no. I've got to go home and get ready to watch Ultralord. See ya later!" Sheen said and ran down the street towards his house. 

 "He's…interesting." Cory said confused.

 "Don't ask. Come on." Jimmy said leading Cory out the lab down the street.

      Jimmy lead Cory to Retro Land.

 "Wow, this place is cool!" Cory said excitedly.

 " I know, practically everyone goes here. Let's go." Jimmy said.

      So, they went into Retro Land theme park and they stood in line for the Bat Outta Heck when they saw Cindy. "I thought they were going to the mall." Cory said confused. "Who?" Jimmy asked curiously. "Cindy and Libby." Cory said. "Oh, I guess they came here after." Then Cory smirked. "What?" Jimmy said. "Come on." Cory said pulling Jimmy along. 

 "Hey ladies." Cory said as he walked over to Cindy and Libby.

     Cory steps to the side do reveal the hiding Jimmy.

 "Oh, hi Libby and Miss Thing." Jimmy said meanly.

 "Hey Cory, Mr. Show Off." Cindy said also meanly. "Oh, this is Libby. Libby, this is Cory." 

 "Hi, I'm Libby. I'm Cindy friend."

 "Hey Libby. Your cute." Cory said.

 "Hehe, well, thanks." Libby said blushing. 

 "Why don't you show me around Retro Land and Jimmy and Cindy can go do something else." Cory said with a smirk.

 "Cory, no.  Please." Jimmy pleaded.

 "That's a good idea! We'll meet you guys in one hour at the food court. Bye!" Libby said dragging Cory along side of her. 

 "Well, so much for Libby." Cindy said.

 "And I guess so with Cory, too. Leaving us here. Alone." Jimmy said almost, hopeful?

 "Yup." Cindy said and there was a few second awkward silence.

 "So, what do you want to do?" Cindy asked.

 "I don't know. Let's go on a ride." Jimmy said.

 "Ok, which one should we go on?" 

 "How about the Bat Outta Heck?" Jimmy suggested.

 "OK. Let's go!" Cindy said.

     They stood in line. Now they are up next and have gotten in the cars and strapped in.

 "Oh man, I love this ride." Jimmy said excited.

 "I don't know if I do." Cindy said unsure.

 "Why?" Jimmy asked curiously.

 "Well, to tell you the truth, I've never been on it." Cindy said a little embarrassed.

 "That's ok. Its really fun." Jimmy said.

 "I hope so." Cindy said nervously.

     The ride starts and they are climbing fast up a hill. Jimmy is trying to reassure Cindy that everything is ok. She just won't listen! "I'm really really scared!" Cindy said nervously. "Its ok, it'll be fine." Jimmy said. He was thinking about what Cory had said about him liking Cindy. All of the sudden, as like he had no control over what he was doing, he grabbed Cindy's hand and said, "If it'll make you feel safer, I'll hold your hand." Cindy couldn't help but giggle a little. "I don't think it'll guarantee to save my life from danger but I guess it'll help." Cindy said with a smile. Just then they got to the top of the hill and it tipped, tipped over the edge and speeding fast down the hill. Jimmy and Cindy screamed with excitement as they raced down the hill and through all the other loops and hills, still holding hands. They got to the end of the ride and got off. They walked away from the exit and realized that they were still holding hands and quickly let go. They blushed and started walking. 

 "That…" Cindy started.

 "Never happened." Jimmy finished for her.

     They walked around in awkward silence for the rest of the time, then they headed to the food court to meet up with Cory and Libby. They sat down at a table and soon they saw them coming to sit down.

 "So, what did you guys do?" Libby asked them.

 "We went on the Bat Outta Heck." Cindy said.

 "What?! I couldn't even convince you to go on it!" Libby screamed.

 "Yea well, things change." Cindy said.

 Cory just merely laughed.

 "What?" Libby asked.

 "Nothing, nothing at all." Cory replied.

 "So, what do you guys wanna do?" Libby asked.

 "Let's go to the park!" Cindy suggested. "I hear the sunset is a great view."

 "Sounds ok to me." Libby said.

 "Cool." Cory said.

 "Who wants to watch a sunset?" Jimmy asked sarcastically.

 "Jimmy…" Cory warned.

 "Oh fine!" Jimmy said.

     They all left Retroland and headed to Retroville Park. They walked down into the park entrance and slowly walked down the path.

 "I like how the sky turns all the different colors. It looks so peaceful." Libby said. "It reminds me of good things." 

 "Yea, Its cool." Cory said.

 "I guess its ok." Jimmy said. 

 Cory grabs Libby's hand.

 "What are you doing?" Libby asked.

 "Don't you wanna hold my hand?" Cory asked.

 "Ok, *laughs* sure." Libby said.

     Of course, Cory had a reason for doing this.

 "Come on, Jimmy. Now its your turn." Cory said with a smirk.

 "What's my turn?" Jimmy asked.

 "I asked Libby to hold my hand, now YOU have to ask Cindy." Cory said with a wild smirk.

 "Yea right, like I would ever hold her hand." Jimmy said and turned away.

 "Oh, come on Jimmy. You already did." Cindy said.

 "Oh really?" Cory asked concerned.

 "Yea, I was scared going on the Bat Outta Heck so he held my hand." Cindy said.

 "Well, yea, I just wanted you to go on it because you never uhh…went on it before!" Jimmy said stuttering and blushing.

 "Uh huh, sure." Libby said and smiled. 

 "Oh be quiet." Cindy said and blushed, too.

     After this little discussion, they walked home. Cory and Jimmy said bye to Libby and Cindy and headed back to Jimmy's. They sat out on the front porch and talked. 

 "Well, that was fun. I guess…until you left me with Cindy." Jimmy said angrily.

 "Jimmy, remember. I know you like her so get over the acting." Cory said.

 "Oh, yea…" Jimmy said.

 "So, did you like holding her hand? Cory asked curiously.

 "No…" Jimmy said and Cory looked at him with that 'yea right' look.

 "Yea…" Jimmy said again.

 "Ha, I knew it." Cory said and smiled. "You know what, I think she likes you too."

 "Yea right, I wish." Jimmy said unhopefully.

 "No really. I was wondering why she wanted to go to the park. But then I listened in on what she was thinking. This is what she said to herself, 'I wouldn't want them to know that the sunset reminds me of Jimmy.' Cory smirked. "Oh yea, and when Libby was talking about the sunset in the park, she was thinking of Sheen. I think she likes him."

 "Too bad Sheen wasn't there. But seriously, that's what Cindy was thinking?" Jimmy asked curious and excited.

 "Yea, and the reason she wanted to go to the park was to spent more time with you."

 "Wow, I guess I didn't give her that much of a chance…" Jimmy said upset.

 "Yea."

 "I think I should do something nice with her tomorrow." Jimmy said.

 "That would be good, but what are you going to do?"

     Bum bum bum…cliffhanger! AHAHAHA! If I get a whole lotta replies then you'll get a whole lotta story, so please reply! ~NeutronGrl15 

P.S.- Go to my new Jimmy Neutron website! Its got a whole bunch of stuff on it! You can post your fanfics and stuff like that on it! Just go and see for yourself! The link is: 


	3. Cloud 9

Hey, thanks to everyone who replied, you got what you wanted! 

"That would be good, but what are you going to do?" Cory asked.

 "I don't know. I just don't know. But whatever it is, I want it to be perfect." Jimmy said determined. "I want her to like me." 

 "You tell 'em Jimmy." Cory said.

 "I still can't think of what to do. Think, think, think,…I've got it! How do you thing a trip to the Candy Bar and then a walk in the park sounds, you know, just to start off slow?" Jimmy asked Cory.

 "Sounds good to me." Cory said and pulls out a phone. "Next step."

 "I can't believe I'm going to do this…" He takes the phone from Cory and dials Cindy's number. 

 "Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

 "Um, hi is Cindy there?" Jimmy asked.

 "This is Cindy. What do you want Nerdtron?" Cindy said trying to sound mean.

 "Um, I just wanted to know if you wanted to, uhh, gototheCandyBarwithmetomorrow." Jimmy said tying his words together.

 "What was that?" Cindy asked.

 "Will you go to the Candy Bar with me tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

 "For what?" Cindy asked slightly surprised.

 "Duhh," Jimmy said, "ice cream."

 "Right... ok… Meet me around 5 PM tomorrow outside my house." Cindy said.

 "O…ok!" Jimmy studdered. "See ya Cindy!"

     He hung up.

 "This is going to be good…" Cory said and smirked.

 ~*At Cindy's house*~

     Cindy ran and unlocked her top desk drawer in her room and took out a pink notebook that said 'Cindy's Diary' on the front in gold stickers. She opened up and dated a new page. She wrote under the date:

     Dear Diary,

     Guess what just happened? Jimmy called me and asked me to come to the Candy Bar with him tomorrow! The only thing is that I don't know if it's a date type of thing or an asking a favor type of thing. Oh well, I guess I'll have to just wait and find out!

                                                                           Love,

                                                                                   ~*Cindy*~

~*The next day at 4:30 PM*~

 "Do you think I should wear something else?!" Cindy asked Libby frantically.

 "I wouldn't rush it Cindy, just go you." Libby replied.

 "Ok ok, I guess you're right…" 

 ~*At Jimmy's house*~

 "Are you ready?" Cory asked.

 "Nervous, but ready as I'll ever be. What do you think, Goddard?" Jimmy asked.

 Goddard screen pops out and reads, "You'll be fine, just be you." 

 "Yea, you're right." Jimmy replied.

 "Well, I'll be at my house when you get back. Just ring and I'll be here."

 "Thanks." 

~At 5 PM~

    Jimmy walks across the street to Cindy's door and just as he is about to ring the doorbell, Cindy opens the door to find Jimmy.

 "Hi…" Cindy said not really knowing what to say.

 "Hey umm…are you ready?" Jimmy asked. 

 "Sure, let's go." Cindy said as they headed down the porch steps and out on the sidewalk. They walked for a while in silence, and Cindy broke it.

 "Its funny…" She started.

 "What is?" Jimmy asked curiously.

 "I was up in my room with Libby thinking about what I should wear when I didn't even know why I was going in the first place." She said and merely smiled.

 "Heh, that is sorta funny." Jimmy said not sure of what to say next, so the walked the rest of the way to the Candy Bar in silence. They got there and sat down in the booth. They both ordered Super Fudge Banana Splits (yummy) and they talked about various things like school, tests, friends, Retro Land, you know, stuff like that. They finished there ice cream and Jimmy paid. (aww, what a gentleman, LoL) 

 "Wanna go to the park?" Jimmy asked curiously.

 "Uhh, sure. Let's go." Cindy said and they walked out the door.

 ~*In the park they were walking down the path…*~

 "I know you may be wondering about why I asked you to come with me." Jimmy said fidgeting with his fingers.

 "Uhh, just a little" She replied. Thinking: Only a lot.

 "Yea well, I know that you kinda wanted to go to the park yesterday when we were with Cory and Libby, but we didn't stay too long. So I thought you'd maybe like to go again." Jimmy said telling only half of the reason.

 "Oh…" Cindy said.

 Jimmy picked up a bright yellow sunflower out of the grass. He handed it to Cindy.

 "For you, my fair lady." He said jokingly.

 Cindy laughed and merely said, "Thank you."

 "Your welcome." Jimmy said and smiled.

 "Hey, do you see that tree over there?" Cindy said and pointed to a distant tree.

 "Yea," Jimmy said, "why?"

 "I betcha I can beat you to it." She said and smirked.

 "You're on." Jimmy said and they raced to the tree then fell down in the green, dewy grass from running. Cindy tackled Jimmy into the ground and she rested her elbow on his stomach. She just let out a sigh and started laughing. Jimmy started laughing to and they both sat up and just stared at each other. Cindy scooted closer to Jimmy and she put her arm around his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and they sat in the grass like that for a few minutes. All of the sudden, Jimmy tackled Cindy to the ground again and they just repeated what they did before. They just laughed. This time instead of sitting up, they just stayed in the grass laying down and Cindy put her hand on Jimmy's chest. Cindy could feel the thump thump of Jimmy's heart. He just looked into her eyes and she came closer to his face. She smiled and he nervously smiled, his heartbeat suddenly getting faster. She leaned in even closer, and this time, their noses almost touched. She came in a little closer so their noses would touch and she couldn't believed she was doing this, but something just told her to do it. There noses were touching and as they touched, Jimmy's heartbeat went haywire. She could feel it and she knew hers was doing the same thing. She didn't know how to explain it but she knew and he knew that this is what they wanted. They would just never admit it. Cindy put her arms around Jimmy and leaned in to make everything perfect. Right before she kissed him, she said, "Je vais vous embrasser si vous l'aimez ou pas. (I will kiss you if you like it or not.)" But before he could say anything she kissed him and just as she did, he sat up as to get more comfortable. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They sat like this for a long time, and just enjoyed what was going on. Finally, Cindy broke it and they stood up. Cindy smiled at Jimmy and he blushed a deep red and said, "Sorry. I got a little carried away."

 "No, its ok. I liked it." She smiled and they walked down the path towards their block.

     They walked in silence on the way home, too embarrassed to say anything. When they got to Cindy's house, Jimmy just looked at Cindy and she smiled. Suddenly, they came closer again and kissed, even more than before. Once again they stayed like that for a long time. 

 "Jimmy?" A voice came all of the sudden.

 "Huh?" Jimmy said and broke the kiss.

     They see a shadow and all of the sudden see Cory.

 "Cory? What are you doing here?! I mean, hi…" Jimmy said a little startled and embarrassed at the same time. 

 "Jimmy, heh, I guess I'll see you later, this doesn't seem like a very good time for me to be here." Cindy said blushing furiously.

 "Bye Cindy. See you later." Jimmy said.

 "Bye, and thanks." Cindy replied and walked inside.

 "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Cory said smirking.

 "What are you talking about?! We weren't doin nothin! Nuh uh, no siree." Jimmy said nervously.

 "Sure. Come on with me and you can tell me everything." Cory said excitedly.

  They started walking. 

 "So, what DID happen?" Cory asked curiously.

 "Well, we went to the Candy Bar." Jimmy said.

 "Tell me more." Cory pleaded.

 "We just talked about school and stuff there." Jimmy replied.

 "And…" Cory said. 

 "Ok, you said you could read my mind. Why can't you do that instead of making me tell you?" Jimmy asked, changing the subject.

 "Because I want to torture you." Cory said and smirked.

 "Oh fine. Then we just walked to the park." Jimmy said.

 "And what did you do there?" Cory asked.

 "Uhh…nothing." Jimmy said.

 "Oh please." Cory said.

  Jimmy hesitated and said, "Ok, we ran and laid in the grass and watched the sun go down. Cindy and I sat together in the grass."

 "Anything else?" Cory asked.

 "I tackled her into the grass and Cindy put her arm on my stomach. We laid like that for a while. Then Cindy came really close to my face and she said Je vais vous embrasser si vous l'aimez ou pas. It means I will kiss you if you like it or not. Then, she kissed me. Then I sat up and we…we…"

 "You what, you what?!" Cory screamed extremely excited.

 "We made out ok?" Jimmy said and blushed. He looked down. 

 "Seriously? You did? Really?" Cory said surprised.

 "Yea…" Jimmy said and smiled.

 "How was it?" Cory asked.

 "Let's just say that I was somewhere on cloud nine." Jimmy said and smirked.

 "What happened after that?" 

 "Nothing, we were to embarrassed to say anything, but when we got to her house we almost did it again. Then you came…"

 "Oops, sorry." Cory said. 

 "No, that's ok. I got what I wanted." Jimmy said and smirked again.

 "Yea, I guess you did." Cory said. 

     They walked and talked for a while and then Jimmy went home and went to sleep.

Cindy was at home writing in her diary.

 Dear Diary,

I went with Jimmy and I guess you could say it was a date because he kissed me! Need I say more?

                                             ::Cindy::

Jimmy woke up the next morning feeling rather happy. Jimmy got dressed and walked downstairs to his living room to find Cory, Carl, and Sheen sitting on his couch.

 "Hey Cory, Sheen, Carl. What are you guys doing here?" Jimmy asked.

 "Cory got the coolest thing ever!" Sheen said. 

 "What is it?"

 "Its something that will benefit you…" Cory said then came over to Jimmy, "and Cindy, and possibly Libby and Sheen."

What is it, what is it? I dunno! I need lotz of replies to do the next chapter so keep on sending them in! ~NeutronGrl15 


	4. The Six Stalkers

Hey, thanks to everyone who replied! I'd love to name you all individually, but I think that you know who I'm thanking, so there's no need to say the people! Here's the next chapter! 

 "What is it?" Jimmy asked.

 "Its something that will benefit you," Cory said and came over to Jimmy, "and maybe Sheen and Libby, too."

 "Just tell me already!" Jimmy said.

 "He got tickets to the dance at City Hall!" Sheen screamed excitedly.

 "And how does that come to our benefit..?" Jimmy asked confused.

 "Well, the thing is, you can't go _unless_ you are with someone." Cory said.

 "Ok…" Jimmy said.

 "And thus concluding that this is the time to ask that "special someone you care about oh so much." Cory said and smirked.

 "I do not!" Jimmy screamed trying to cover up his secret from Carl and Sheen.

 "Don't try that, Jimmy. I already told them." Cory said simply. 

 "You WHAT?! WHY?!" Jimmy yelled angrily.

 "Settle down, they would have found out anyways." Cory said.

 "Yea," Jimmy started, "I guess you're right…"

 "Yea, Jimmy. Now YOU have to ask her to come!" Sheen said in a fit of laughter.

 "I know that, but who are you going to ask, Sheen?" Jimmy asked smirking.

 "What are you talking about? I'm not going to ask Libby, I mean anyone! I'm not going to ask anyone! I didn't…say…anything!" Sheen yelled and blushed.

 "Ok, sure Sheen." Jimmy said.

 "Who are you going with, Carl." Cory asked.

 "Well, I don't like anyone in particular, but I'll try and find someone before then." Carl said casually.

 "What about you, Cory?" Jimmy asked. 

 "Hmm, I never thought about that. Well, I guess I'll have to be like Carl and find someone to go with."

 "Cool. So, when is it?" Jimmy asked.

 "It's next Friday." 

 "Ok. So that gives us a while to find someone to go with." Jimmy said.

 "Yup." Cory said.

  ~Just then the clock strikes 8:00 (AM)~

 "Oh, I gotta go! Ultralord is on in a half hour. See ya!" Sheen said and ran out the door.

 "Yea, I gotta go, too, Jimmy. The Wonderful World of Llamas is coming on, too. See ya." Carl said and walked out the door.

 "Well, what do you want to do?" Jimmy asked Cory.

 "I dunno. You wanna go swimming?" Cory asked Jimmy.

 "Uhh…where?" Jimmy asked.

 "Retroville community pool. Duh…" Cory said.

 "Oh. Ok!" Jimmy said. "Meet me outside in 10 minutes. I've gotta get changed." 

 "Ok, see ya in 10." Cory said and walked out the door.

  Jimmy and Cory got changed and met outside. They walked to the pool and found some seats to set their stuff on. They walked and went over to the diving boards. 

 "Cannonball!" Cory called and jumped.

 "Look out below!" Jimmy called and jumped.

  They came up from under the water and Cory just didn't pay any attention to Jimmy. He seemed to be looking elsewhere. 

 "What do…what are you looking at?" Jimmy asked confused.

 "Cute girl…" Cory said. 

 "Who is it?" Jimmy asked. 

 "I dunno, she's over there." Cory said, pointing to a girl on the deck.

 She turned around.

 "Who is she?" Cory asked.

 "Oh, that's Brittany. She goes to my school." Jimmy said uninterested.

 "Oh, I'm going to go have a little chit chat with her." Cory said, smirking.

 He got out of the water, leaving Jimmy alone. He watched as Cory went over to Brittany, interrupting her talk with another girl. She didn't seem to mind all too much. She got out of her seat and they went and sat at a table. The girl that was suddenly idle when Brittany left, picked up a magazine and lifted it up and started reading it. Jimmy found her to be quite attractive. She had on a pink bikini and she was scanning through the magazine pages. Jimmy decided to go talk to her. He climbed up the ladder at the edge of the pool and slowly walked over to her. When he approached, she suddenly snapped down the magazine.

 "Cindy?" 

 "Hey Jimmy." Cindy said. "What's going on?"

 "Nothing much I was just uhh, coming to talk to you because I saw that you were abandoned." Jimmy said.

 "Heh, no big deal she needs a crush anyways." Cindy said smiling.

 "Yup. So…I guess I better be going." Jimmy said shyly.

 "I'm in no rush. Sit down if you're not going anywhere." Cindy said.  

 "Ok." Jimmy replied sitting down.

 "So," Cindy said putting the magazine away, "what have you been up to lately. Not blowing up any more science labs like last month in school again, hmm?"

 "Haha, very funny, Vortex." Jimmy said smirking. "No, I haven't been." 

 "Well, that's a miracle. Me and Libby were just talking about the dance that's coming up. Did you hear about it?" Cindy asked.

 "Uhh, yea." Jimmy said.

 "Yea. But I'm not sure if I'm going cause I don't have anyone to go with and you can't go unless someone is with you. Bummer." Cindy said, disappointed.

 "Yea, I'm not sure either. Same problem." Jimmy replied.

 "Unless," they both said at the same time.

 "What is it?" Jimmy asked.

 "Oh no, you can go first." Cindy said, knowing what was coming.

 "Well, I was kinda, well, I was sorta wondering if you wanted to umm, well, you know…" Jimmy said hesitantly.

 "What? What is it?" Cindy said knowing what was coming but trying to be oblivious to it.

 "Do you want to go to the dance with me? I mean, so we can both go and at least be able to get in?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

 "Are you kidding? No way!" Cindy said and put on a sour face.

 "Oh…" Jimmy said dissippoitnedly, "ok…"

 "Hello? I'm just kidding! Of course I'll go with you. Why should I say no, after all," she said and then said in a whisper, "we might just have a great time." 

  Just then, Cory and Brittany come back from talking. 

  "We've gotta go, you guys. We're going to Libby's house. We'll see ya later." Cindy said and got up.

 Jimmy and Cory just watched them walk away until they were out of sight.

 "Well, I've got my date to the dance." Cory said happily.

 "Me too, amazingly. Me too." Jimmy said approvingly.

 "You asked her?! No way! I knew you'd do it." Cory said and smiled.

 "Yup. I was nervous, but I did it."

  ~The Friday afternoon before the dance~

BBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG! The phone at Jimmy's house rang.

 "Hello?" Jimmy answered. 

 "Hey Jimmy, its Sheen. I was just wondering something." 

 "Yea?" Jimmy asked.

 "Do you think Libby will like my green or my black Ultralord shirt?" 

  "Uhh, the black," Jimmy started and rolled his eyes, "because It'll bring a change of your usual color…" 

 "Ok, Jimmy. Thanks." Sheen said and hung up. 

  Just after Jimmy hung up the phone the doorbell rang. Jimmy ran to the door and opened it.

 "Hey Jimmy."

 "Hi Cory. Come on in." 

 "Actually, I just needed some advice. What kind of things does Brittany like or like to do?" Cory asked.

 "Well, she likes to talk a lot. As long as you have something to talk about, you should be ok." Jimmy said.

 "Ok, thanks Jimmy. I'll come with Carl and Sheen around 8:00."

 "Ok, see ya then." Jimmy said and closed the door.

  Just then Jimmy's dad walked in the living room. 

 "Hey, Jimbo. Who was that at the door?" Hugh asked.

 "Oh, it was just my friend from next door." 

 "Well, that's very nice Jimmy. You know, I didn't have as many friends as you back in the day. But, then again, we didn't have all of these wacky new gadgets anyways…" Hugh picked up a channel switcher and the added, "I still can't get the darned thing to turn on!" he said pointing the switcher to the toaster oven in the kitchen. Jimmy walked away and rolled his eyes while listening to his dad's complaints about newfound technology fade away as he walked upstairs. On the way up, his mom was coming down carrying a basket of dirty clothes, socks, ect.

 "Hey, mom?" Jimmy asked.

 "Yes, what is it Jimmy?" Judy said, struggling with the clothes.

 "Can I got to a dance tonight with my friends at eight?"

 "Sure, just as long as you're back by your cerfew." 

 "Thanks, mom."

  Jimmy walked to his room, where he found Goddard playing with a toy. 

 "Hey boy." Jimmy said and smiled as Goddard barked a happy reply.

 Jimmy went over to his stand next to his bed and picked up his phone. He dialed Cindy's number.

  "Hello?" Cindy answered.

  "Uh, hey Cindy." Jimmy said nervously.

  "Hey Jimmy. What's on your mind?" Cindy asked.

 "I just called to tell you that me and Cory and the guys will be there around eight for the dance." Jimmy said. 

 "Oh, ok. I'll be waiting. See ya later, Jimmy." Cindy said sweetly.

 "Bye." Jimmy said and hung up.

 ~At eight~

 Ding dong! Jimmy's doorbell rang and he opened the door. He saw Cory with a cool looking outfit on. Baggy pants, Hawaiian -like shirt. He had Brittany next to him. She was wearing a short pink dress and had her hair up in a high pony tail and a pink bow. Carl was wearing his usual clothes, you know, orange shirt and green pants. He had a girl next to him with a green shirt and a pair of flare blue jeans. Her hair was in two long braids. Sheen had on a black Ultralord shirt and his usual pants. Libby was standing next to him and was wearing a long green dress and had her hair in one French braid. 

 "Ready to go?" Cory asked.

 "Yea, or at least ready as I'll ever be." Jimmy said and stepped out the door. 

  Jimmy was wearing almost the same thing that he usually wears only his pants were baggier and instead of wearing a red shirt with his "sign" he wore just a plain red shirt. They walked across the street to Cindy's house. Jimmy went up and rang the doorbell while everyone stood on the sidewalk in front of the house. The door opened slowly and out came Cindy. Jimmy's jaw almost dropped, as well as everyone else's, when they saw Cindy. She was wearing a long pink sequin dress. It was the style of a halter top at the top. She also had her hair down and was wearing crystal clear shoes like the one's from Cinderella. 

 "Wow…" Jimmy managed to say under his total amazement.

 "What? Is it something I did?" Cindy asked.

 "No, you just, look really nice." Jimmy said and smiled.

 "Well, I'm glad you like it." Cindy replied and also smiled. 

  They walked off the porch and onto the sidewalk and started their way to the dance together with the others. They all talked about various things and finally reached the dance. Cory gave each of them a ticket and they walked inside. The place was decorated with streamers and balloons. It also had white little lights and heart decorations everywhere. They all parted to do various things with their own dates. 

 "Wow, everything looks so beautiful…" Cindy said in awe.

 "You've got that right." Jimmy said starring at her. 

 "Do you want to dance?" Cindy asked hopefully.

 "Uh…sure." Jimmy said nervously. 

 They got out on the dance floor and they started dancing. Cindy was totally calm and Jimmy seemed very nervous about this. He didn't know is she felt comfortable with him touching her waist, so he had a very loose grip. 

 "What's wrong, Jimmy?" She asked.

 "What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

 "It doesn't even feel like you're dancing with me. Your hands are barely touching me." 

 "Oh, I guess I didn't really notice that." Jimmy said relieved that she obviously didn't mind the touching. 

 They danced for a few songs and then they decided to go get some "refreshments" or whatever you want to call them. 

 "So," Cindy said in between sips of punch, "why did you ask me to the dance?"

 "I dunno," Jimmy replied, "I didn't really have anyone to go with and I decided to ask you."

 "That's good, because I didn't have anyone to go with either. I really wanted to come. Thanks for asking."

 "You're welcome." Jimmy said and smiled.

 ~Over with Cory~

 "So, what kind of things do you like, Brittany?" 

 "You know, girl stuff, boy bands, nail polish, swimming, anything really!" Brittany said rambling on really fast.

 "That's cool." 

 "Yea, that is cool you're cool too I think you're cool!" She said and he could hardly understand her.

 ~Over with Sheen~

 "So, nice night." Sheen said trying to sound oh so suave.

 "Yea, it's a great dance." Libby said, smiling.

 "Would you care to dance with me?" Sheen asked.

 "You kidding? I wouldn't mind at all!" Libby said putting her hand out and Sheen dragged her out onto the floor.

 ~Over with Carl~

 "Hey, Lucy. I can't thank you enough for coming with me. I thought about asking someone to go with me, but I'd figured that they would turn me down. Then I had the greatest idea to bring my favorite cousin Lucy!"  
 "That's ok," Lucy said, "I know how you feel about being turned down." 

 ~Back to Jimmy and Cindy~

 "So, what do you want to do?" Cindy asked.

 "Well, do you want to dance some more?" Jimmy asked.

 "Actually, just from those few dances theses shoes I'm wearing are making my feet hurt." Cindy said sadly.

 "That's ok, I don't mind." Jimmy said.

 "Come with me." Cindy said walking towards the back of the room and out a door. They stepped out to a round sidewalk kind of area with a water fountain in the middle. 

 "I like it out here. Its less crowded." Cindy said with a smile.

 "Me too." Jimmy said and smiled back. 

  They walked over to the fountain and just stared into it at all the assortments of change lying at the bottom of it. 

 "Look at all of the pennies and stuff. Those are from all of the people hoping for some kind of luck." Jimmy said smiling into the glittering fountain.

 Jimmy reached in his pocket and pulled out a penny. He handed it to Cindy and said, "Make a wish." She took the penny, closed her eyes, wished, and then threw it into the fountain. 

 "Maybe one day your dream will come true." 

 "It already has…" She said smiling.

 "But, you just threw it in…How could it have already happened when you didn't even do anything?" Jimmy asked confused.

 She stepped towards his very closely and looked at him as he looked back at her nervously, not knowing what to say.

 "I can hear the music," she started, "so let's dance out here." 

 "O..ok." Jimmy said stuttering.

  They danced for a while and smiled at each other, never wanting this moment to end. At the end of the song, Cindy stepped close towards Jimmy and kissed him. They stayed like that for a long time. Then, Jimmy broke it and they merely smiled at each other. They both turned to walk back inside to the dance and found all six of the others standing there, smirking.

 "Uhh, how long have you guys been standing there?" Jimmy asked uncertain and embarrassed.

 "Too, long." Cory said. "Way too long."

  "Uhh, then I guess that means you were out here long enough to see what we were just doing?" Jimmy said.

 "Yup." Cory replied.

 Cindy and Jimmy both looked down at the ground to embarrassed to say anything to the six kids staring at them with wide smiles.

 "Well," Sheen started, "this has been fun and all but I want to go home. My feet hurt and so do Ultralord's." He pulled and Ultralord action figure out of his pocket and pressed a button. It said "ouch."

 "Yea, I guess I'll go too." Libby said. 

 "I'll walk you home." Sheen said.

 "Bye." They both said to the others in unison and walked away.

 "Yea, me and my cousin Lucy better head on home too. My mom is going to get mad if I'm not back soon. See you all later." Carl said and him and Lucy walked away, also.

 "Well, I'm going to go too. I'll walk you home, Cindy." Jimmy said and started walking out.

 Cory shrugged his shoulders to Brittany and they both ran after Jimmy and Cindy. They caught up to them and started talking on the way home.

 "So does this mean you two are like, officially an item?" Brittany asked.

 "I dunno, depends on if Cindy wants to be." Jimmy said.

 "No, it depends on if you want to, Jimmy." Cindy said.

 "I don't mind." Jimmy said.

 "Well, I don't either." Cindy said.

 "So I guess that means yes?" Cory said.

 "Yea!" They both said in unison.

                                                   ~*`~*`::The End::`*~`*~

 Hey, I hope you all like the story! Please reply and watch out for some more of my fanfics! Please please please please please go to my Jimmy Neutron website in my profile and post stuff and look around! Thnks for reading and I appreciate all who replied and liked it! Thnks again! ~NeutronGrl15


End file.
